The Village of the Pincer
by slorebein
Summary: This is a mysterios village of Pincer and professor Oak gets his lab


The Story of the lost Village of the   
Pincer  
  
  
This story takes place on 1981 in a place called Newbie   
Town. Professor Oak was still battling at this time. The pokemon he had in his party (his line up) were Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Nidoran. These were at an exceptionally low level. The professor had been interested in ancient pokemon loving civilizations.  
  
He had herd of the ancient civilization of the Pincer but it was a wives tale. The people in the city of pallet told this story about the ancient pokemon. Professor oak decided to start for this place in the morning to investigate the scene and ask some people if they know anything about it.   
  
The next day as promised he set off to go to the city of Pallet and ask people about the lost city.   
  
When he got there he asked some people and he got many answers already. Most said the village was west of the city and if you try to go find it you will shurely die. He did not head their warning. He asked almost everyone in the city about it and they all told him not to go. He tried to find someone to go with him but no one would go with him to the ancient city. At this time professor Oak was very curious. He decided to go to the Pokemart the next day and buy some Pokegear and go to find the ruins. So he did...  
  
  
He went into the Pokecenter the next day and he bought 3 Pokeballs just in case, a pick for digging, some potions just in case, and a map the people told him it was west of the city and he so he went west... on ward west...  
  
He traveled about three miles and got in a battle and his Squirtle grew to level 5 so all his pokemon were at level 5. He saw a sign on a rock that was in some king of writing like cave writing. It was roughly interpreted to be turn around dangerous pincer. He did not take head of the warning. He pressed on and he found more warnings. He still pressed on through his curiosity and saw a man. He looked nice but he was not very well dressed but he had a Pincer with him and he was very nice to this pokemon and they seemed to be best friends and the professor took note of this an he was fascinated by this. He tried to make contact with the man because he thought that he could have been from the city of the pincer. The man was startled when he saw the professor and ran as fast as he could.   
The man ran to the north so the professor followed his trail.   
  
He followed his trail for about a mile of so and came up on a clearing and he lost the trail and was very disappointed, then he saw something magnificent. Their were hundreds of pincer running as fast as they could and he turned to the right and he saw it he saw the city. It was just like any other city. Then he wondered why were the pincers running. Then he thought maybe they are getting a drink.   
  
He decided to go try and make contact with the people. So he walked very cautiously into the town with all eyes on him. Every person in the city had at least one Pincer next to him or her and at that moment he knew he had found the city. He walked on step at a time and he had everyone's attention. He tried to great someone and they could speak English. The person wanted a battle for professor Oak intruding into the city. They both threw out pokemon and the professor threw out Charmander and the man threw out Pincer (of course) and hey battled very hard and he finally beat the old man professor Oak triumphed over the man. What the professor did not know is that the man he beat was the village elder.   
  
Now the people of the city had a vast respect for him so they answered any questions he had. The professor wrote a report that told all about them but did not reveal the location of the city and the people respected that. All the people liked him and he got many gifts he even gave the village elder his Nidoran. Then when all the commotions calmed down and professor had to go home.  
  
When he got back to Pallet he made so much money and he opened his own pokemon lab in the town. He gave a pokemon to every trainer to leave the town on their first journey. He picked Pallet because that's the place that made him so much money.   
  



End file.
